Godling
by Tenshi-Oujosama
Summary: Gods:entities that can grant powers. Who would have thought that a scrawny teen would be a godling, a host to one of the most powerful gods? AU
1. Chapter 1

_Greetings my dear~ You might be wondering who am I, so call me Sephiria. I am what you call a guiding spirit. Certainly you do not expect being thrown into chaos without an __explanation__ of sort! *chuckles*_

_**Gods**__, in this world, are enteties far stronger than the human race. Their __powers might be used for evil or good; salvation or destruction; to build or to raze. They however, are merely spirits without power… if they do not have hosts._

_A __**godling**__, that is what these "official" hosts are called. You see- gods can still possess a human without their permission but their powers would be limited. But in the case of godlings, they can unleash their true potential- it just depends on the godling's strength anyways._

_But of course, these gods are sentient in choosing their godlings. They have to be one way or another , similar per say. _

_Godlings are quite rare. Not all gods are pretty fond of humans. The only gods I know who were somewhat kind and warm towards the humans were only seven. They are the "protectors of mankind". Apparently, their leader's godling was about to wake…_

* * *

Tsunayoshi Sawada was considered insignificant by the majority, but who wouldn't? He was Dame-Tsuna, a failure at everything. He was also specially bullied with no friend at all.

Well… Yamamoto Takeshi and Sasagawa Kyoko were at least friendly and civil with him.. They never call him Dame-Tsuna, just Sawada(in Yamamoto's case)and Sawada-kun (in Kyoko's case). Their eyes were filled with worry… but it must be his imagination. Who would even befriend Dame-Tsuna?

"Sawada you're not paying attention again!" Nezu-sensei, their Science and homeroom teacher yelled when he noticed the brunette spacing out. He hated Dame-Tsuna but then again,most teacher do. It was his gratification to see the brunette flinch.

"Answer this, Dame-Tsuna," the teacher laced venom on his student's moniker and watched the others stifling their giggles "What are significant figures?"

"Significant figures are reliable digits together with the only uncertain digits of a measured or calculated quantity." Tsuna answered without skipping a beat much to the whole class's surprise.

Nezu would not believe it just happened and decided to question the brunette randomly.

"What is the difference between accuracy and precision?"

"Accuracy is the freedom from error or the closeness of a measurement to the true value while precision is the ability of a measurement to be constantly reproduced."

This _went_ on until Nezu ran out of questions. The brunette answered them all correctly. Even the other students looked astounded… the Dame-Tsuna they knew was not like this!

* * *

Tsuna himself was shocked at the turn of events. He skipped the other classes and went to the rooftop to think.

What had just happened?

_**You have finally wakened. The power sealed within you was released, therefore unleashing your true capabilities.**_

It was the voice from his dream last night . A voice similar to him yet at the same time different.

_Who… are you?_, Tsuna asked and the voice chuckled.

_**Why, I'm known with many names. I am you but I am not. I am a part of you but at the same time not. **_

_That's somehow confusing._

_**That is not surprising. I don't think humans should be able to understand the doings of a god.**_

That made Tsuna froze..There is a freaking god inside his head.

_How do I take it off?_

_**Hey! I take offense to that!**_ The god complained _**Didn't I tell you that I am a sort-of part of you. You are my godling, my host so to speak.**_

_WHAT?_

_**Honestly Tsunayoshi, you were always a bright child… my most powerful host yet… but that father of yours sealed your powers- which consequently sealed me! That was the cause of your "dame" attitude. Once broken free- it allowed you to progress miraculously. How else would you be able to answer that teacher's questions without any effort at all?**_

Tsuna was silent at that explanation. That would certainly clarify a lot.

_So… is there something you need from me?_

The voice paused for a while before answering, _**There is but I would explain when they come.**_

_They? _Tsuna repeated in bewilderment

_**You'd find out soon. Besides, they are the ones who will look for you. You are after all- the sky which envelops all. **_

_What should I call you?_

_**I am called by many names- names my godlings of the past chose. Tsunayoshi, you are my godling..**_

That was translated as: You have the responsibility of naming me. Tsuna smiled and spoke out loud "Sora,"

_**What an interesting name. From this day henceforth- I shall be called Sora.**_

There was a gush of strong wind but disappeared quickly. Tsuna could still feel his hair rising. The wind was an ominous one.

_**Tsunayoshi**_, Sora whispered _**It is the inevitable. Thank you, my precious godling.**_

Tsuna felt the power within him calm down and Sora went back on the darkest part of his mind. The brunette was overwhelmed that he didn't notice the head prefect's shadow which left him alone.

* * *

"IS EVERYONE EXTREEEEEEEEMELY HERE?" a blinding yellow ball of light yelled in the black chasm

"Shut it up turf head!" a burning ball of red growled "This is a mental link so shut the fuck up!"

"Haha, besides we have a more important matters to discuss." A calming blue ball tried to calmthem down

"What a pain. Ore-sama was still sleeping well until you disturb." Complained another ball of light, this time cackling with green lightning

"Kufufufufu~ you are still a brat aren't you?"A dark indigo ball dripped his voice with venom "But that aside, what is this pressing matter you speak of?"

"It's about our sky," the blue ball responded "He seemed to be waking up."

"I-it should be about time," spluttered another purple ball, but this was paler in comparison to the other and the voice was definitely feminine..

"Kufufufu~ so where is the skylark?"

On cue, a violet ball with violent energy appeared. It hissed at the dark indigo ball.

"Stupid herbivore, I should bite you to death."

"Oya oya, that's a shame as this space won't allow us to."

"THAT IS EXTREEEEME! IF YOU WANT A FIGHT WE CAN ALWAYS BATTLE AT SCHOOL!"

The violet ball's bloodlust doubled. Thankfully the red ball interrupted and ushered them to their main discussion.

"So bastard, why the heck did you appear here?"

"Herbivores, the Sky has awakened."

* * *

**Tenshi: **Plot bunnies are evil I tell you! I wasre-reading Heroes of Olympus when I suddenly got this ideA. weird RIGHT?


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello, this is Sephiria speaking. I would appear as much as possible as I am a guiding spirit._

_It seemed that "Sora" had finally awaken. But it is rather interesting name for Tsunayoshi-kun to chose... almost the same as that person. To clarify things, Tsunayoshi had always been a child with great potential... too much potential actually. His father sensed his powers, thus sealed say that great power comes with a heavy package after all. This however hindered Tsunayoshi to progress but after his "awakening", he made a great developement. See, the brunette had been studying and listening in class, just so you know, it's just that only few things went into his head because of the sealing. As for his powers, I don't think he can unleash that so easily. This would be the problem since he is vulnerable from the attacks._

_This is where those "balls of light" comes in. They(the gods) are Sora's guardians and have sworn loyalty to their Sky. The godlings might not be that tight-knit, but I have the presentiment that they will get along just fine. *chuckles* All will be revealed in good times. My duty is only to guide, not to reveal._

* * *

A rather attractive delinquent with silver hair and glaring green eyes snarled at the unconcious man who called him a brat. He was really annoyed at the man as because of him, he lost the Sky.

_**Really Hayato, you should calm your temper down.**_ A voice inside his head reasoned, making the teen outwardly growl in annoyance.

_As if you're doing any better old man, _Hayato retorted and lit his cigarette _You yourself are eager to teach this man a lesson._

_**Yes, that I have the urge. However, we should let this human's undoing slide as protecting our Sky is more important... though anyone who dares threaten him deserves nothing but death. **_The being chuckled darkly and Hayato seconded to that.

_**It seems his memories too were suppressed but that is to be expected as his father tried to seal his powers. **_The being seemed annoyed with this _**But it is harder with you isn't it?For him to forget that time long in the past. Saddening indeed.**_

_Just shut the hell up, Arashi._

Arashi, the being obliged and retreated to the far corners of Hayato's mind. The silver head contemplated whether follow his Sky or not. He chose the latter. He might be against of not going after the Sky but Tsunayoshi Sawada does not know him yet. Besides, those three idiots are going in the same school as their Sky. If anything bad happens, they should be able to protect the Sky.

_**Hayato, **_Arashi suddenly called _**Kiri's godlings are around aren't they?. Find them. **_

_Why?_

_**I feel a fabricator. **_

_We should protect him! They are after the Sky, old man!_

_**Fool! You are my greatest but even you are not matched with that fabricator around. The best we have is to have Kiri's assistance.**_

Before Hayato could act, a bolt of lightning almost struck him. There he saw the mad doctor Verde and his blasted robot. Hayato growled at him and took his weapon.

G's archery

He would love to use his dynamites to blast this bastard into kingdom come but it would be bad if he makes commotion. Add to the point that dynamites are too destructive and he might damage Namimori and endanger innocent people.

"What the heck are you doing here, bastard?"

Verde narrowed his eyes at that. "As hot headed as ever, Hayato Gokudera. Why don't you tell me how that god inside you is saying?"

_**Tell him I would be delighted to kick his ass of if he dares to show that fucking face of his.**_

Hayato told Verde what Arashi said word per word which only made the mad scienctist amused.

"What a shame and I only came here as a messenger. You see, our leader is asking on why you're here in Namimori."

"Tell that bitch to mind her own business!"

Verde's glasses glistened and Hayato knew that the man was angry.

"Don't ever insult Lady Luce," Verde hissed "We, the Arcobaleno, would show you no mercy if you do."

Hayato grunted. "So what is her message?"

"The Vendice leader arrives. Luce says that he intends to kill your Sky before he even starts to fully awaken."

Hayato glared at him and positioned his weapon at the scientist. "You didn't come here as a mere messenger"

"Of course," Verde smirked "I came here to stop you from assisting your Sky. The Arcobaleno's goal is for the casement of gods' existence."

* * *

Tsuna was feeling off. He felt someone following him. It was not the other one following him when he left home(that one disappeared suddenly). This time it was another was not comforting as he felt great malice on it... whatever was following him.

_**I don't like it. **_Sora admitted and was guarded.

_Sora... this feels odd. Really odd. _Tsuna gulped but contined along the way. Then he stopped at a familiar looking tree.

_**It seems as if we are merely walking in circles.**_Sora guessed then spoke to his host._** Be careful, Tsunayoshi. Your full powers have not yet awakened.**_

Then there were giggles. No one was around but the laugh seemed to be coming from everywhere. Tsuna gulped.

"Um... I-is anyone there?" Tsuna meekly asked

_**Tsunayoshi, when you demand answers, do not let your enemies sense your fears and trepedation.**_

_S-sorry but I can't help it._

If gods could sigh, Sora just did it before concentrating. His powers, along with Tsuna's were still sealed but he might break it if he tried hard to. His precious godling's life depended on this.

"Dame-Tsuna~ Dame-Tsuna~ are you there~ are you there~" a femenine singing voice called and then suddenly the surrounding place changed into darkness. "The Sky shall darken~ The Sky shall darken~ **D**in d**a**n d_**o**_**n**. _D_**i**n **d**a_**n**_ **don**."

A figure appeared shocking Tsuna greatly. It was a girl whom Tsuna recognizes well.

"Kurokawa-san?" Tsuna asked, desbelieving. The girl in front of him really resembles his classmate, the cool Hana Kurokawa. From that dark hair and uniform but her eyes were darker and her smile was deranged.

"Hello there, Sky."Kurokawa-look-alike said in an apologetic voice that belongs to Hana Kurokawa but at the same time, it was not ."I'm sorry to say this after you're awakening but you have to _**d**_i_**e**_."

* * *

**Tenshi: **Oho~ cliffty right? I wonder if Tsuna will survive~ and considering that he is the main character so he had to be.

So, there might be a lot of questions going inside your head(me too!) like: Is the Arcobaleno an enemy? What in the world does Hana has to do with this-why is she an enemy?

Find out in the next time.

Oh yeah, sing this in the tune of Are you sleeping, Brother John...

"Dame-Tsuna~ Dame-Tsuna~ are you there~ are you there~The Sky shall darken~ The Sky shall darken~ **D**in d**a**n do**n**. D**i**n **d**an do**n**."


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello there, having fun? _

_I have to say, Arcobaleno meddling with the godly affairs is not confusing… ah, painful memories. It is a sad thing. The Arcobaleno did not exist for that purpose. But I cannot blame Luce and her three predecessors. The gods who had 'inhabited' few humans were not exactly role models. Godlings too have grown arrogant and destructive. Ever since _that group _had not inhabited hosts, humanity grew more vulnerable. _

_Yes, todays Arcobaleno exists to eradicate godlings and that organization to protect humankind._

_When I was the- was living as a mortal, the Arcobaleno had coexist with _them- the gods and godlings_. It was a prosperous and bountiful life._

_The current Arcobaleno do not know about the Sky and his guardians. They rarely visit here nowadays. I really miss them. They used to be a boisterous bunch Luce has to keep in line._

_Oh, I spoke too much, didn't I? My dear Uni, I do hope she would wake up. She had been resisting too much vision. Please do excuse me, dears. Uni has a report-_

_Where I am? Well, it would be revealed in due time. Once the guardians are assembled to protect their Sky._

* * *

_**Tsunayoshi, how are you faring?**_ Sora asked in a worried voice even though he knows the answer. He just wants his godling to respond.

_I- I'm not sure,_ Tsuna replied mentally as he tried to make himself invisible to Kuroka- no, his chaser. Sora informed him that the girl was possessed.

_**Please do not overexert yourself, Tsunayoshi. You are invaluable to the world once you have awaken truly.**_

_I know._

Sora had briefed him about his purpose. Tsuna had been bullied but he can never hate. But when he learned about the existence of Vendice, an organization hellbent to the world's destruction, he decided that there are people who are willing to do such acts.

_**Not people. The Vendice are monsters who sacrificed their humanity in exchange for power.**_

Tsuna flinched. It was rare for Sora to speak in a cold detached tone but Vendice always do that to him without fail.

_**I apologize, Tsunayoshi.**_ Sora was remorseful _**I had not intended to snap at you.**_

Tsuna smiled. _I understand why you hate them… but I want to see if they still have hope in them left. Maybe there is a reason for their actions._

There was silence and Tsuna was afraid if he had offended the god in his head. Suddenly there was a light chuckle in his head. Sora was laughing in bregudging acceptance… yet it held awe and pride.

_**You are quite an enveloping sky, Tsunayoshi. It might have been better if you were the one called Sora instead of me.**_

_But I understand your feelings, Sora. You have been living too long to doubt human nature._

_- Cielo… that's pessimistic of you. That newly formed Vendice might be for good you know. We must be open minded-_

_**Is that so… well, it is.**_

Sora had slipped into another memory when he was alive. No, he is still alive. His current godling is Tsunayoshi. He is still him.

But he had not awakened yet.

"_**S**_ky, Sk_**y**_ wh**e**re _**are**_ y_ou_? You may r_**u**_n and h_**i**_d_**e**_ but **I **can _**a**_**l**w_**a**_y_s_ ch**a**se and find **you**~"

No, Sora has to focus on hand. Tsunayoshi is still in danger. He will not lose another. If it comes to… he would be a dark sky. Suddenly Tsuna coughed.

_**Tsunayoshi? **_Sora was getting more worried. They had not yet bonded fully. Sora can't taste and smell whatever Tsunayoshi was tasting or feeling yet. This caused the god to grow in alarm. _**Tsunayoshi, are you feeling faint?**_

_Yes_

_**Is the place sweet-smelling?**_

_Yes_

_**Tsunayoshi, get out! Run as fast as you can! **_

It was a sedative drug. Sora knew it because it was once used on his earlier godling once. Tsuna obeyed yet he was not able to go far away. He was suddenly flung to a wall.

There stood a girl dragging a unconcious. Her titian hair was short and her eyes glowed sadistically.

"Bermuda-sama had too much fun with this girl," the girl child pouted as she dropped Hana and went closer to Tsuna. "I am a member of Vendice. Would you happen to be the Sky godling, boy?"

* * *

A young teen with a curious shade of hair color growled when his god-er goddess kept nagging at his choice of hairstyle. He loves it!

_**You might like it but it attracts too much attention, **_came a feminine voice_** You are an illusionist, Gian if you remember. Honestly, no matter what lifetime you have, you still manage to choose ridiculous hairstyles!**_

_Shut up, Kiri. And my name's Mukuro not Gian!_ the teen with pineapple hairstyle, hissed at her. Kiri only gave a small huff in reply.

_**Men never change. The same egoistical bastards. Just look at my Nagi-chan~**_

_Chrome is mine, Kiri!_

_**No mine!**_

The two kept arguing mentally that Mukuro was starting to emit a nightmarish aura. People widened their distance from him. Mukuro began wondering why he and his Chrome must be stuck with this old hag who was plain annoying for him.

_**What do you mean old hag, you brat!**_

-_Umm… Mukuro-nii, Kiri-nee-_

There came the soft spoken voice in their connection and the two immediately brightened up.

_**Nagi-chan~**_

_Kufufufu~ why my dear beloved Chrome, your presence is always welcome._

_-I sense a fabricator.-_

The two tensed and cursed silently. They had been too engrossed with their argument that they forgot their duty to look and eliminate all dangers to their Sky.

_**Understood,**_ Kiri spoke seriously _**What happened to Hayato?**_

Chrome was hesitating but told them nonetheless that the Arcobaleno Verde has made his appearance. The Storm god and godling were battling with him. But the female godling made an even terrible news.

"Lambo-kun said that the Vendice leader is here in Namimori."

_**That damn Bermuda,**_ Kiri growled in an unladylike manner. Kiri had always prided herself of her ladylike behavior amongst her other companions that she rarely growls. She curses but only within the hearing range of her godlings. _**Mukuro… do your worst. Chrome, inform the others to get their sorry ass here to do their job! I will not forgive them if they fail to protect the Sky!**_

_-Understood-_

Chrome left their mental link, undaunted by Kiri's foul language. Mukuro whistled as he slowly enveloped himself into a mist and he disappeared.

_You are an overprotective guardian, Kiri._

_**Shut up, you brat. I don't want to hear that from someone itching to kill those who had harmed the Sky.**_

Mukuro wisely did and he could not really find a retort to what Kiri said. It was after all, true.


End file.
